


Red 12 - Sexual Healing

by kendermaus



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Consensual Kink, Light Bondage, Multi, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/M/M, child death during case (mentioned only)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendermaus/pseuds/kendermaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult case James comes to the two people who can help pull him back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red 12 - Sexual Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Lewis Roulette Challenge on LJ. 
> 
> My "prompt" was the song "Sexual Healing" by Marvin Gaye

**_Prompt Red 12: Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye_ **

_Whenever blue teardrops are fallin’_  
_And my emotional stability is leaving me_  
_There is something I can do_  
_I can get on the telephone and call you up, baby._

_And, Honey, I know you’ll be there to relieve me_  
_The love you give to me will free me._  
~ ~ ~ ~  
_Come take control, just grab a hold_  
_Of my body and mind…_

  


~ ~ RJL ~ ~ RJL ~ ~ RJL ~ ~ RJL ~ ~ RJL ~ ~ RJL ~ ~ RJL ~ ~

  


A careful two finger space is measured between cloud soft bamboo fiber rope and delicate skin. 

A simple anchoring knot, tugged tight, as blue eyes watch a studiously blank face. 

She sighs and the tight shoulders slump in dejection. She gives the young man a smile he can’t see before reaching up and ruffling his short blond hair. He leans into the touch and relaxes minutely.

“Good boy,” is whispered softly into the quiet room.

The rope continues its journey; four wraps around a boney wrist, an anchoring tie to hold the wrap secure. A trail of multi-shade blue rests against a long limb as another wrap and anchoring knot is tied just below a slightly bent elbow. 

Four wraps, an anchoring tie and a tickling brush of fibers over a bruised elbow. Four more wraps above the elbow and then again where arm meets body.

A careful knot, more elaborate than the others and a long trail of rope is draped over the opposite shoulder. She makes sure it teases over as much of the young man’s bare skin as possible. She smiles and deliberately runs the ropes over his tender, carefully clamped nipples before letting the ends fall to the floor. 

~ ~ ~

The startled moan James gives at the unexpected stimulation goes straight to Robbie’s cock. From the smug grin Laura gives him over her shoulder, she knows exactly what the sound has done.

Robbie returns her smile and blatantly adjusts himself in his loose fitting pajama pants, blushing at his own daring. He knew if James’ too sharp eyes weren’t covered with a dark blindfold, he’d have never managed so bold a move. Not that the lad hadn’t seen it before, he’d seen all of Robbie in various stages of undress and arousal – but the lad hadn’t yet realized just how quickly those unguarded sounds sent Robbie into overdrive. Laura, damn her, had discovered it far too quickly and was all too willing to use it to all their advantage.

She blew Robbie a playful kiss then turned her attention back to James, repeating the careful wraps up the young man’s other arm. 

Robbie knew he’d never understand James’ need for this. Nor would he ever understand the attraction of this particular form of… surrender. But, as Laura pointed out, he didn’t need to understand it, he just needed to accept that it was something James needed from time to time. Luckily, the lad had come to trust them enough to come to *them* when he needed this to settle his troubled mind.

The call hadn’t been unexpected. 

The case had been horrific. Robbie hadn’t been working it with James this time, but Laura had seen the body and the effect it had on James. A young boy, stolen from the market when his mother looked away for just a moment too long; found several days later in a culvert, tossed away like a piece of rubbish. They’d found the man responsible. An estranged boyfriend who wanted to get back at the boy’s mum had accidentally smothered the boy trying to keep him quiet. James’ only comment had been how if he’d only been quicker the boy would still be alive.

They all knew that wasn’t the case, even James, but the lad couldn’t let it go.

When the call finally came, Laura had already had her ‘kit’ out and waiting. Robbie had told James to bring a bottle of wine that would go well with Laura’s favorite pasta and join them for the evening. James hadn’t even attempted to defer, which told them just exactly how badly James needed them. Dinner was eaten, dishes washed and put away. And while Robbie closed up the house for the night, Laura had led their awkward lad up the stairs to their bedroom and started slowly taking him apart so they could, hopefully, put him back together again.

“Robbie?”

He blinked, pulled from his thoughts by Laura’s voice. “Yes, love?”

She pointed at her ‘kit’ and the three remaining hanks of rope. “The indigo next, I think.”

He nodded and retrieved the dark blue rope, carefully unbinding it and taking a moment to find the midpoint, the bite, before handing it to her. She rewarded him with a lingering kiss.

A needy whimper drew them apart and they both turned to look at their third. “Something you’re wanting, love?” Laura asked, winking at Robbie. They could see the struggle going on in that too focused brain, but neither pushed the younger man. An abrupt shake of the head and the straightening of the slender form made it clear it was going to be a long night.

Robbie returned to his chair, settling back to wait until Laura needed him again. He watched as she tied the first knot in the dark rope then draped the strands over his shoulders. The knot rested against the back of his neck at the top of a small loop, the tails dropping down his pale chest. She started tying knots in the tails, drawing the two together. One knot rested between his clamped nipples, the next coming to rest halfway between the first knot and his belly button, while the third ended up in that small indentation. The next knot was carefully positioned behind James’ bollocks, pressing against the delicate skin between his legs while the dark ropes framed his hard, alabaster cock. Laura pressed a biting kiss to one firm buttock as she knelt behind him to tie the last knot. While Robbie couldn’t see the knot, from James’ stuttering breath as Laura drew the ropes up between his buttocks, he could make a fairly educated guess at where it rested. James wasn’t the only one who squirmed as Laura pulled the rope taunt.

The dark blue ends were passed through the small loop at the top of James’ spine, parallel lines of twisted rope bisecting the smooth expanse. She tugged the rope ends down and wrapped them securely around the paired ropes, holding them in place. Dark ropes secured for the moment she returned to the light blue that bound James’ arms. Those were also threaded through the loop and then woven back and forth through the connecting ropes between the wraps on James’ arms.

Robbie knew he’d never view lacing a shoe the same way again. He only hoped when the time came to teach his grandson to tie his shoes he’d be over the overwhelming need to blush as he remembered this night.

The ropes were threaded and crossed and tugged tighter with each pass. The tension drew James’ arms back and forced his chest out. When the final cross was tightened Laura wrapped the remaining ends around James’ narrow hips twice more, leaving James very little play in his arms. She pressed a gentle kiss to a tense shoulder as her fingers teased the dark blue ropes out from under the lighter web. With quick, sure movements the rope was brought forward and the ends threaded through the spaces between the knots, then over the top of the bound arms to cross over each other and return once more. Front to back the rope was run, causing the ropes in front to form a sharp line of diamonds down the narrow chest while the pass around the back further restricted James’ arms, pressing them closer to his body and securing them in place. The final wrap was a line of dark twists that rested against his lower abdomen and each pass had her hands brushing teasingly against James’ hard cock.

James wasn’t the only one painfully hard when Laura stepped back to survey her work.

“Color, James?” she asked her hand resting against his long, bared neck.

“Green?”

“You don’t sound very sure, love?” she said softly, her hand caressing his flushed cheek.

“I… I’m…” He leaned into her touch, shivering slightly. “I can still see him.”

“Oh, James.” Laura pulled his lanky form against her, holding her hand out to Robbie who quickly joined them, wrapping his own arms around the trembling man.

“It’s all right, soft lad,” Robbie soothed. “It’s over now. You’ve done right by him.”

“I should have…”

“You did everything you could,” Robbie countered firmly. “You can’t control the world, love,” he reassured.

“James.” Laura’s voice was firm, her hand skillfully clutching at the collection of ropes and knots so that James was held fast. “This, like that, is beyond your control. Tonight, you are not in control, we are.”

James trembled at the words.

“Is that still what you want?” she asked carefully. “Is that still what you feel you need?”

“Yes,” he reaffirmed. “I… I need to make amends…”

The hand on the ropes tightened. “That’s not your call, tonight, James,” she said sharply. “If we’re in control then *we* decide what you do or do not need. Is that still what you want?”

The pause was longer this time, the tension in the lithe body drawing so tight that the ropes pressed deep into pale flesh. Robbie met Laura’s eyes even as she reached for the safety sheers she’d laid out on the bed behind them. “James, lad?” Robbie queried. 

The tension suddenly released and James relaxed into the constraints of the ropes, leaning heavily into Robbie. “yes,” he whispered. “Please.”

Laura smiled at Robbie, setting aside the sheers and wrapping her own arms around James. “Good boy,” she praised. “Good boy.” She urged him to step back, guiding him to sit on the edge of the bed. The ropes tightened and tugged, pressing against delicate places and making him gasp as he struggled to find a comfortable position. Laura chuckled before pressing a kiss to his lips. “We’ve only just started, James,” she said, voice husky and warm. “And the night is still very young.”

Robbie kissed him next, positioning himself to give the boy something to lean against when Laura moved away. He watched as she retrieved another hank of rope, a green and gold hemp, carefully softened but rougher than the bamboo and laid it against James’ bare legs. James shivered, his cock pulsing even as Laura ran the edge over the delicate flesh. The broken moan was all the proof he needed that their lad needed what Laura was promising.

While he might never understand the need, he could definitely appreciate the results.

  


~ ~ RJL ~ ~ RJL ~ ~ RJL ~ ~ RJL ~ ~ RJL ~ ~ RJL ~ ~ RJL ~ ~

  


James was a welcome weight against his chest as Robbie slowly woke the following morning. Laura was curled against James’ back, her palm flat against his chest, monitoring him even in her sleep. Robbie smiled at the carefully controlled chaos around the room; ropes were sloppily coiled and laid aside, an afterthought to be dealt with in the light of day, his and Laura’s night clothes were abandoned haphazardly beside the bed, a tube of lubricant and a box of condoms rested without shame on the bedside table. 

Their young lover’s pale skin was still red in places from where he’d struggled against the ropes as Robbie had sucked him off. He had Laura had taken their time with James last night. The tighter he’d been bound, the more relaxed he’d become. The more control they took, the more the haunted look had receded. By the time Laura had finally undone the last knot and wiped away the evidence of their lovemaking, James was already half asleep in Robbie’s arms. The sated smile still lingered on his thin lips and Robbie couldn’t help but match it with one of his own. 

He found it amusing that James and Laura were still surprised by his adventurous nature in the bedroom. He’d worked *vice*, for pity’s sake. He’d been happily married and had two grown children. And while he and Val hadn’t had eye-bolts in the ceiling, they’d done their share of experimenting. Just because he felt certain things were better not bandied about in polite company, didn’t mean he didn’t know or engage in them in private - and engage in them they had last night… repeatedly and with great abandon. He ached pleasantly in places he’d not ached for quite some time. It was a welcome sensation and one he hoped to revisit in the near future.

Warm lips pressed against his chest and he tightened his arm around his young lover. “Morning,” he greeted softly, not wanting to wake Laura if she was still asleep. The non-committal half grunt he got in return made him grin. They’d learned early on that James wasn’t a morning person – at least, not before his first cup of coffee. “Go back to sleep, lad,” he urged. “No place any of us have to be today.”

James nodded and snuggled closer, trapping Laura’s hand between his and Robbie’s bodies. Robbie pressed a gentle kiss to James’ forehead and smiled at Laura as she opened her eyes and winked at him over James’ sleeping form. She tweaked Robbie’s nipple, grinning as he shivered at the sensation. “Lass,” he warned. 

“Robbie,” she teased back.

“Sleeping,” came a muffled voice from between them.

They shared a knowing grin and curled closer to their young lover.

“Could get used to this,” James whispered, mostly to himself.

Laura looked over at Robbie. They’d discussed it before, waiting until the time was right to offer this to their young lover. Robbie nodded. The time was right.

“Would that be a bad thing?” she asked. “What if we said we’d like to get used to this too?”

James went still between them. Neither Robbie nor Laura moved, hardly daring to breathe. This had to be James’ choice. They were offering him a place in their home – something they’d done several times before. But they were also offering him a more permanent place in their lives, something they believed he wanted as much as they did. But in the end, as with all they engaged in together, it was ultimately James’ choice.

Finally James moved, shifting so he could sit up slightly, so he could see them both clearly. “Are you serious?”

Robbie could see the uncertainty and want in those blue eyes. “We’re serious, lad. We talked about this and both of us want you here, with us, for good.”

The pale cheeks darkened and James looked everywhere but at the two of them. “I’m not the easiest roommate,” he confessed. “I leave my guitar case in odd places, especially if I’ve been playing late because I can’t sleep. I leave books everywhere, reading two or three at a time.”

“Lad,” Robbie interrupted. “I've worked with ya for long enough, I think I know most of your bad habits, just like you know mine.” He looked over at Laura. “And herself, over there, has some wonderful positive reinforcement methods.”

James’ laughter was a sound Robbie vowed to provoke as often as possible. “That she has,” James acknowledged. “If you’re sure.”

Laura reached up and cupped his cheek. “We’ve already been clearing out drawer space for you.”

James’ eyes darted back and forth between the pair of them. “Honestly?”

They both nodded.

“And this,” he gestured around the disheveled room. “Is this on offer as well?”

“This and more, though we’ll have some serious talking to do before we go too much farther,” Laura cautioned.

“Then,” James closed his eyes for a long moment before reaching out to grasp their hands. “I guess the only thing left to ask is, when can I move in?”

Robbie wrapped his arms around James while Laura did the same from the other side. They drew the younger man back into bed and snuggled down into the blankets. “After another couple of hours of sleep,” Robbie grumbled with a wink. “Old sod like me’s gonna need his rest to keep up with the pair of you.”

James and Laura shared a conspiratorial look and Robbie knew there’s be no more rest for him, at least not for a while. But honestly, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret a second of it. He smiled and gave himself over to his lovers' hands, content and at peace with his world.

~ ~ end ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I really hate this song. ::sigh:: However, the lines noted at the beginning of this story suddenly gave me some very pretty images that I had to get down (‘course it waited until the day before the challenge was due to give me anything that actually gelled while WRITING, but isn’t that the way it always goes?) This has not been beta'd so please excuse any and all mistakes (and feel free to point them out as i've not had a chance to have it beta'd yet).


End file.
